A la neige
by Chibi Mow
Summary: UA. Raphaël est prof de snow et Mickaël son élève. One Shot.


Titre : A la neige

Auteur : Chibi

Base : Angel Sanctuary

Genre : Yaoi, UA, POV de Raphaël, OOC de tout le monde je crois !

Résumé : Et si Raphaël était prof de snow et Mickaël un de ses élèves ?

Note : Lucifer s'appelle Kira parce que, comme je le dis souvent, Lucifer chez les humains, ça le fait pas trop

Note 2 : En relisant je trouve que ça fait assez ''_Amour, gloire et beauté_'' enfin bon ! lisez quand même.

A la neige

Et encore une nouvelle saison qui commence. Je vais encore devoir m'occuper de gosses plus terribles les uns que les autres. Bon, d'accord, la première semaine y en a pas beaucoup mais, c'est pas une raison. Arrivé à l'école, je salue quelques collègues et en particulier mon meilleur ami Kira. Je vous ai pas dit ? J'suis prof de snow et d'après le planning, c'est encore moi qui me tape les confirmés.

- Pourquoi j'ai encore les confirmés ?

- Te plaint pas, moi j'ai encore les débutants.

- Bon, on y va ?

- On est déjà en retard si tu veux savoir.

- On se dirige tous les 2 vers le rassemblement.

- Au faite !

- Hn ?

- Mon frère va être dans ton cours.

- Ton frère ? Le petit avec les cheveux rouges ?

- J'en ai pas deux. Tiens, il est là-bas !

- Il a grandit quand même.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as vu c'était y a 10ans.

J'ai vu le petit frère de Kira s'approcher de nous avec ses cheveux rouges en batailles retenues par des lunettes de soleil noir. Kira l'as pris dans ses bras.

- Mickanou ! Ca faisait longtemps que j't'avais pas vu, toi. Mets tes lunettes, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux.

- Arrête ! J'suis quand même assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul.

- Tu te rappelles de Raphaël ?

- Ouais, un peu.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et as rabaissé ses lunettes.

- C'est toi qui vas être mon prof ?

- Ben, ouais.

Kira avait répondu à ma place. Il avait bien vu que j'étais incapable de sortir un mot devant son petit frère.

- Ben, on y va ? Y vont finir par s'impatienter.

Il est parti devant et Kira a du me prendre par le bras pour réussir à me faire bouger.

- Il a bien grandi en 10 ans, ne ?

- Ouais !

- Il est devenu joli garçon, tu trouves pas ?

- Ouais ! Heu, non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Si. Mais, c'est pas moi que ça dérange.

Après avoir fait les groupes avec les quelques 10 personnes qui attentaient, je me suis retrouvé, miracle, avec seulement 3 élèves. C'est le début de la saison mais, c'est la première fois qu'il y a si peu de confirmer. J'aillais donc passer la semaine avec ces 3 ados. Je les ai très vite emmené en hors-piste pour les tester.

Je me suis assez rapidement aperçu que les 2 filles, Gabrielle et Babiel, étaient assez bonnes même si elles n'appréciaient pas vraiment le hors-piste. Par contre Mickaël est un vrai kamikaze. J'ai bien cru devoir appeler la civière au moins 5 fois. J'en étais presque admiratif. Mais si je ne le ramenais pas en un seul morceau, Kira allais me tuer.

A la fin du cours, j'ai attendu Kira avec Mickaël qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Puis il c'est tourné vers moi.

- Tu sors avec mon frère ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça !

Puis il a recommencé à bouger. Et enfin Kira est arrivé.

- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? (Kira)

- Ouais, C'était super. (Miki)

- Ca vous dit, on vas surfer tous les 3 demain matin ? (Kira)

- Pourquoi pas. (Raph)

- Ouais. (Miki)

Ils sont partis tous les 2. Kira voulait aller saluer ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai retrouvé les 2 frangins près du télésiège que Kira voulait qu'on prenne. Là-haut, il y avait un hors-piste génial mais aussi dur, très dur. On a décidé de le faire tester à Mickaël.

5 minutes après, il était étalé dans la poudreuse, mort de rire.

- Allez ! Lève-toi.

- J'suis bloqué.

- Met toi sur les genoux.

Après un magnifique mouvement très spécial, il se retrouva la tête dans la neige. Poussant sur ses bras, il réussit à se lever pour, enfin pouvoir recommencer à descendre la pseudo piste. Kira regardait la scène de plus bas, comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il me sourit alors que je tombais sur le dos. Mickaël venait de me tomber dessus. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes.

- 'solé. Pas réussi à m'arrêter.

- Pas grave.

Mes lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes, mes mains posées sur son dos commençaient à descendre lentement, mon regard se noyait dans le sien. Le monde autour n'existait plus.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent pour un léger baiser. Ma langue caressa ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit pour la laisser passer.

- Hm hm ! Je dérange, peut-être ?

Mickanou se releva d'un bond alors que je restais sur le dos à dévisager Kira. Le frère de ce dernier regardait la neige comme si c'était une chose extraterrestre. Si j'avais été debout, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil.

- Bon, on y vas ?

- Hn.

Kira avait un immense sourire, tout heureux de son coup et nous, on se sentait horriblement mal.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autre incident, même si je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qui aurait cru qu'un gosse embrassait si bien ? Mais, je lui devais une explication.

L'après-midi, j'eus une petite conversation avec lui sur un télésiège.

- Euh, pour ce matin…

- Hn ?

- J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas du.

- Pourquoi ? Ca me dérange pas, tu sais.

- Je… Euh… J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Au regard qu'il me lança j'eus l'impression que je venais de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Le silence s'était installé entre nous et je ne le supportais pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui le cassa.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Ariel.

- Ah !

- …

- Faudra que tu me la présentes.

- Promis.

- Je lui donnai rendez-vous dans un bar où on squattait tous les deux de temps en temps, sans oublier de lui demander d'emmener Kira.

Le soir, ma copine et moi on est allé boire un verre dans le bar où on allait tous les soirs. Mais, ce soir là, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'écouter parler de tous ses petits problèmes de vernis. Ce soir, je me demandais pourquoi je sortais avec elle. C'est vrai, elle est superficielle, chiante sur les bords et complètement dingue de moi. Je mettais mis avec elle parce qu'elle était bien foutue et que j'avais envie de me la taper. Dis comme ça, ça fait salaud mais, sur le coup c'est ce que je suis.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand la cause de ces réflexions entra dans le bar accompagné d'un grand brun ténébreux. Je leurs fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Ariel me lança un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose dans le genre :''Oh non ! Pas lui !''. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le petit aux cheveux rouges qui lui avait fait perdre sa pseudo _(mon mot préféré)_ place dans mon cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Kira nous demanda si on voulait quelque chose avant de partir chercher nos commandes au bar. Il m'avait avoué, il y a quelques temps, qu'il avait un faible pour le blond décoloré qui tenait le bar.

Pendant ce temps, Mickaël dévisageait Ariel comme si elle était une extraterrestre venue sur terre pour dévorer tout homme qui en valait la peine. _(Il est à peine prétentieux)_

- Y a un problème ?

- Non !

- Raphaël, tu pourrais dire au nain d'arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ?

- J'suis pas un nain !

- T'y ressemble beaucoup pourtant !

- Et toi tu ressembles à une poupée Barbie qu'aurait mal vieillie.

Ariel ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se tourna vers moi avec son air horrifié et suppliant alors que moi, j'avais du mal à me retenir de rire à la comparaison. Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Elle commença à sangloter en se calant dans mes bras. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Mickaël fulminer de colère. C'était trop drôle. Ne réussissant plus à me retenir, j'ai explosé de rires. Leurs regards se firent interrogatifs.

- Désolé ! C'est rien.

Kira revient après mon second fou rire, accompagné du jeune barman. Il nous le présenta sous le nom de Kato. Ariel les regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

- Kira ? T'es gay ?

- C'est pas assez voyant ?

Il pris le menton du blondinet et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ariel se jette dans mes bras pour se cacher de cette vision d'horreur. Pour elle.

- J'suis heureux pour toi !

- Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à te trouver quelqu'un digne de se nom.

La chose dans mes bras releva des yeux surpris sur mon meilleur ami.

- Parce que je suis pas digne de lui ?

- Si je t'avais apprécier je t'aurais dit ''Tu es trop bien pour lui'' mais, j'te supporte pas alors, oui, il mérite mieux que toi.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, attendant une réponse de ma part.

- C'était bien le temps que ça a duré mais, c'est vrai que je ne t'aime pas.

Elle me lança un dernier regard horrifié avant de partir en pleurant du bar.

Kira posa le regard sur son frère qui n'avait rien dit pendant tout l'échange.

- Et toi, t'attend quoi ? Le déluge ?

Mickaël leva un regard surpris sur son frère avant de baisser à nouveau le regard les joues en feu. Et je partis pour mon troisième fou rire de la soirée qui fut très vite calmé par Kira.

- Tu pourrais aussi te bouger au lieu de rigoler.

- … ?

- Bon, moi j'vais faire visiter mon appart' à Kato.

- Avec plaisir.

C'est sur cet échange plein de sous-entendu qu'ils nous laissèrent tous les deux en tête à tête.

- C'était une belle journée, hein ?

- Hmm.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et il me semblait qu'il était dans la même situation. Pourtant maintenant tous devraient être simple. Kira lui a avoué que je l'aimais et il m'as avoué qu'il m'aimait, alors pourquoi on ne trouve rien à dire ?

On passa le reste de la soirée à regarder la table comme si on essayait de faire des trous dedans avec notre vision laser. Enfin bon, il ne se passa rien, quoi !

Après quelques minutes de silence, on décida de rentrer. Ca servait à rien de rester si on avait rien à ce dire.

- Bon, ben, on se voit demain, en cours ?

- Euh…Ouais !... Euh ?...

- Un problème ?

- Je viens d'y penser mais j'ai dit à mes parents que je dormais chez Kira mais là, j'ai peur de déranger.

Je rigolai. C'est vrai que si il se pointait maintenant il risquait fort de se faire jeter. Depuis le temps que Kira attendais ça ! Ce que je n'ai compris tous de suite c'est qu'il avait fait le 1er pas et me forçais à faire le 2ème sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Tu peux venir chez moi. Si tu veux ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

M'avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire trop kawai aux lèvres. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouva tous les deux chez moi.

Une fois entré dans mon appart' certes petit mais, pas tant que ça, je l'entendit me demander avec une voix de petit garçon :

- J'peux dormir avec toi ?

Il avait les joues en feu et regardait le sol. Relevant son visage, je le détaillai de bas en haut en arrêtant mon regard sur des parties bien définies de son anatomie pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais lui sauter dessus. Trop concentré sur mes pensés peu catholiques, je ne le vis pas s'approcher pour m'embrasser. Une fois le choc passé, je répondis au baiser passionnément.

C'était décidé, il dormait avec moi. Quoique dormir n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. C'est qu'il est convaincant quand il veut.

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'empêcher de partir. Posant mes mains sur ses fesses, je le pris dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Ses mains se baladèrent sous mon T-shirt alors que je lui enlevais blouson, pull et chemise. L'allongeant totalement sur le lit, je laissai ma bouche explorer son torse pendant que mes mains lui enlevaient son pantalon. Ses mains me déshabillèrent avant de venir caresser impatiemment mon torse. Je revins l'embrasser tout en enlevant son boxer. Mes mains descendirent s'attaquer à son sexe. Elles furent très vite remplacées par une bouche gourmande commençant un mouvement de va et vient lent sous les gémissements de mon nouvel amant. Ses mains ce perdirent dans mes cheveux comme pour me forcer à accélérer le mouvement. Mais, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Il se libéra après quelques minutes de cette torture, haletant. Je l'embrassai avant de lui demander si il était sûr de vouloir aller plus loin. Après tout, je devais être sa première fois alors que pour moi… Enfin, voilà. Il me fit comprendre par un baiser qu'il était prêt. Il pris mes doigts pour les sucer de manière très subjective Tous en me retirant mon pantalon et mon boxer. Une fois humidifié, je fis entrer mes doigts dans son intimité un à un. Je l'embrassai pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Une fois qu'il fut bien prépare, je remplaçai mes doigts par mon sexe pour recommencer le même mouvement qu'auparavant. Je fus envahit par un vague de plaisir. J'étais comme sur une autre planète. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Je me libéra en même temps que lui tout en criant son nom. M'allongeant sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle, je le sentis se bouiner contre moi pour s'endormir pratiquement aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Kira nous avoua qu'il sortait avec Kato alors que Mickaël rougissait à la moindre petites allusions. Ni tenant plus, je partis dans un fou rire sous les regards ahuris des deux frères. La vie était belle et je priais pour que tous reste toujours comme ça.

Mais, un jour Mickanou a bien du repartir pour la ville, me laissant seul avec son frère.

A suivre ???

Ou fini ???

Perso j'ai pas vraiment d'idée !

Chibi


End file.
